Carcinoma of the cervix is the third and most common gynecologic malignancy with over 13,000 new cases in the U.S. each year. Over half will have locally advanced and/or metastatic disease at diagnosis. The best treatment available for these patients is currently radiotherapy. This phase I study will assess the toxicity and efficacy of low dose continuous infusion Taxol and radiotherapy in the treatment of carcinoma of the cervix.